1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robots control field, and especially to a restraint device, a restraint system and a restraint method for restricting a robot to carry out a task in a predetermined area.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a robot moves in a working area and carries out a task at the same time, without operation of a user. For example, the robot cleaners absorb dust impurities on a floor to clean rooms for people, family robot monitors are used for home surveillance, and self-propelled moving devices carry out specific tasks.
When the robot carries out a task, the robot is required to be restricted in a specific area to carry out the task. An available restraint system for restricting a robot in the specific area employs a portable transmitter transmits a restricting signal. When the robot detects the restricting signal, the robot carries out an evasion action to go back to the specific area. However, as long as the robot is working, the portable transmitter is required to transmit the restricting signal continually, which results of a large power consumption. When the robot finishes the task, if the user forgets to turn off the portable transmitter, the power of the portable transmitter will be used up soon.
On the other hand, when the robot moves to a position of the restricting signal, if a barrier arises between the robot and the portable transmitter, and shields the restricting signal from the portable transmitter, the robot would fail to receive the restricting signal from the portable transmitter. As a result, the robot disaffiliates from the original specific area, and carries out the task in another specific area.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.